Unstoppable
by Kuroneko-sama07
Summary: It's a Vegeta & Bulma one shot, get together, songfic, and lemon all in one! Takes place during the...you guessed it! Three years before the androids. And I don't think the characters are OOC at all. Please check it out and R & R!


Unstoppable 

By Brittany (Kuroneko-sama07)

Rated R (or M)

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or the song "Unstoppable"--it's owned by The Calling. …why do we do this? It's not like anyone's really gonna think that we're trying to take credit for the show or anything…And if they sue me, they're gonna sue all the thousands of other people on this website!

A/N: What in the world? Brittany's got a new DBZ fic, you say? Well, that's crazy! Yes, it is crazy…seeing as how I haven't watched DBZ in YEARS. Well, I've been working on a new site, a general anime site--nosuchthing.(shameless plug)and it's got a DBZ section, so I guess it's got me back into it. It also hit me the other day that Vegeta/Bulma is one of my fav couples in the entire universe, and yet, I have not written a single lemon with them! How bizarre. So I have to change this.

So here we go! Yes, this is a lemon and songfic, but the song doesn't come in until later. And it's Vegeta/Bulma. Takes place during the…you guessed it! Three years before the androids come. So it's a get-together and a one-shot. Anyways, I really hope ya'll like this and that's it's hopefully not just like all the other V/B fics you've read… Please review! Enjoy!

* * *

"Where is that woman!" Vegeta shouted as he stormed inside the Briefs' house. 

Bulma was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine when he came rushing in. "I'm right here! What are you yelling about?"

"Something's wrong with the Gravity Chamber. It needs to be fixed immediately," he replied angrily.

She stood up to face him. "What's wrong with it?"

"How am I supposed to know? That's what you're for!" he exclaimed.

He noticed her facial expression change when he said that. It hurt her a little, but she'd never let him know it.

"So that's all I am? Your personal servant? I have a life too, you know! I can't just wait on you hand and foot!" she retorted. But she knew she was lying. She could wait on him if she really wanted to… She had nothing else to do, with Yamcha gone now. It had been a few months since they broke up, and she was over it, but she did miss having someone to spend time with. She was lonely.

Vegeta knew as well that she had nothing better to do. He knew that she just sat around the house all day. And sure, she went out a few times to go shopping or something of that nature, but she was always by herself.

"Will you just come out here and look at it?" he asked impatiently.

Bulma sighed. "Fine," she agreed and followed him outside to the Gravity Chamber.

They both walked in, and everything looked to be in order. Bulma couldn't figure out what he thought was wrong with it. Vegeta explained to her that whenever he would turn the gravity pressure up, it would then start changing the gravity pressure on its own.

Bulma turned the control panel on, and everything still seemed to be in order. "It looks fine to me, Vegeta. Are you sure?"

He frowned, frustrated. "I already told you that it only does it when I turn up the gravity pressure! I'll prove it to you." He reached his hand over to the control panel, but Bulma grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No! Wait! I'm scared!" she exclaimed. "I don't want the gravity pressure to be too much for me!"

"You'll be fine," he simply stated.

"I don't think you understand what little strength I have!"

He stood behind her, and before she could move, his strong arms were around her body holding her tightly. Immediately, her heart was pounding. _What is he doing?_ He turned up the gravity, not too high, and pressed the start button.

"You'll be fine," came his gruff voice in her ear. He held her securely to him while, sure enough, she saw on the screen that the gravity pressure was changing on its own every couple of seconds. It wasn't jumping from extremely high to extremely low numbers or vice versa, so therefore, it wasn't really dangerous. But it was changing--it would go up two numbers, then down two numbers, then up three numbers, and kept on like that until Vegeta reached over and turned it off.

His arms released Bulma and she instantly fell to the ground. "That was weird…," she said, "It hurt just standing like that. I felt like I wanted to just fall on the floor. I could never imagine training like that." It was in that moment that she began to admire Vegeta. He really was extremely strong and he was so dedicated. It was an admirable quality of him.

"You have more strength than you think, woman," came Vegeta's voice. That statement took Bulma off guard, and she was silent. She just stared at him. "So are you going to fix it?" he asked finally, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah, I can fix it. It shouldn't take too long."

"Let me know when it is fixed," Vegeta replied, and with that, he exited the chamber.

Bulma sighed deeply and decided she had better get to work. She didn't want to anger him and have to listen to his griping about it later._ Still…I wonder why he held me like that…I'm sure he was just trying to protect me. But that surprises me. Surprises me that he…cares._

&&&

Vegeta went back inside and upstairs to take a shower. It was getting late in the evening so he figured since the Gravity Chamber was getting repaired, he might as well just call it a day.

He stepped inside the shower stall and let the warm water pour down on his body. For some reason, his thoughts went to Bulma. Really, he didn't even know why he did what he did in the Gravity Chamber…why he held onto her like that, and spoke kindly to her.

Things like that had been happening between them a lot lately…just little things. Like, they would say nice things to each other every once in a while, or they would catch themselves accidentally touching each other or getting closer to the other one without even noticing. And Vegeta didn't know about Bulma, but he did know that he found himself thinking about her often.

_But why? Why do I even care? She's annoying, demanding, stubborn! There's times when I almost can't stand her!_ But he also knew that there were times when he could stand her, and almost wanted her around. He did not understand this. He couldn't understand the feelings he had.

Vegeta finished up in the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom.

_This all started after she left that wimp of a man…_ he thought. Perhaps she is just lonely. A part of him wanted to just try to pretend nothing had ever happened, but no, only a coward would do that. He wasn't going to hide from whatever the feelings were. He wasn't going to be afraid of a woman.

&&&

Meanwhile, Bulma was working away to please Vegeta, but she was having similar thoughts.

_I feel like I want to be near him…like I want his attention…I want him to care about me. And it makes me so happy when he shows even the slightest bit of affection toward me._ She really couldn't believe her own thoughts. She would have never guessed that she could feel this way about him, of all people.

_He's annoying, demanding, and stubborn! I really can't stand him sometimes! …But at the same time, I love it. I love how he teases me, and tries to boss me around._ She sighed. _Maybe I'm just lonely…_

Bulma was getting pretty hungry and figured it was probably time to eat, so she decided to take a break and go inside.

Her mother greeted her at the door with her usual cheery tone, "Bulma! You're just in time for dinner! Why don't you go find Mr. Vegeta and tell him to come eat, dear?"

Bulma agreed, and thinking Vegeta was probably in his room, she went upstairs. Just as she reached the top of the stairs and rounded the corner, she almost ran into him. He had just walked out of the bathroom, and she was surprised to see he was only in a towel.

Her heart started to pound a little faster, and she could feel her cheeks becoming warmer. "V-Vegeta!" she stammered. "Y-You can't just walk around in a towel!"

"I just got out of the shower, for God's sake!" he exclaimed, but a smirk formed on his face when he saw that she was blushing. He liked knowing that she was becoming so flustered because of him.

Bulma caught her eyes lingering on his bare chest, his perfect muscles, on down to his waist… "Uh…Well, dinner's ready!" she spat out before turning around to race off down the stairs.

Vegeta chuckled to himself and went into his room to get changed, but he decided to tease Bulma even more.

Bulma almost dropped her glass when she saw him walk into the kitchen wearing nothing but spandex shorts that came down to a little above his knees.

Everyone was quiet at dinner. There was nothing to talk about, really. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs finished eating first, so they both got up and left leaving Vegeta and Bulma alone.

After a few moments of silence, Bulma said sarcastically, "You don't think you're wearing too much clothes, do you?"

Vegeta grunted. "Does something bother you?" he teased.

"No!" She was blushing again which caused that famous smirk to form on Vegeta's face. He loved toying with her.

"Then what is the problem?"

"There's not one!" she lied.

"Woman, I think you're lying."

"For the last time, my name is Bulma! You can stop calling me 'woman'!" He could tell she was getting pretty annoyed, but of course, he couldn't stop himself.

"Fine. Bulma, I think you're lying."

The fact that he actually said her name surprised her. Hearing her name come from his mouth made her heart pound, and she didn't know why. She stared at him, and he was staring back at her with that smirk playing on his lips.

But remembering what he said, she became angry again. And without even thinking, she exclaimed, "OK, so I am lying! Probably because I don't want to just come up to you say, 'Oh, Vegeta, you're looking super sexy and really turning me on right now!'" She was shocked that those words even came out of her mouth, and she was embarrassed.

Vegeta didn't reply, and without saying another word, Bulma got up and walked outside to continue working on the Gravity Chamber.

Vegeta was a little shocked at her outburst, but he thought it was quite humorous. He got up from the table and left the room.

&&&

Later on that night, Bulma was still repairing the Gravity Chamber. She was getting tired but she almost had it fixed so she decided not to give up now. She kept thinking about Vegeta and what she told him. _That man really knows how to push my buttons!_ But just then, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. It startled her--she jumped, but turned around to see Vegeta standing there. He sat down beside her.

"Is it almost fixed?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was just a minor glitch," she replied, noticing that he was still just wearing the shorts. She giggled a little to herself.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she smiled. "Just thinking about the events at dinner tonight."

Vegeta grunted. There was silence for several moments. They were both thinking about each other. But finally, someone spoke up.

"Why are you always alone?" asked Vegeta quietly.

Bulma stopped what she was doing for a moment, but didn't face him. "Why are you always alone?"

"Because I'm not like you," he replied. "I don't need nor do I want other people."

That time, she did stop and turn to face him. "It's not that I miss Yamcha…I don't. But I do miss having someone to spend time with…having someone who cares about me, even a little."

Her big, blue eyes were filled with sadness and loneliness, even Vegeta could see it. He felt a tug at his heart, but then she smiled at him.

"But I do spend a little time with you. And…it makes me happy," she said quietly. They realized then that they were closer to each other than they thought. Bulma's eyes fell upon his lips. She wanted so badly to kiss them and for him to hold her and make her feel wanted. Vegeta knew this, too. He could just sense it.

She leaned in closer to him, but it was like she had no control of what she was doing. Her body was acting on its own. But Vegeta didn't move. With their lips now only centimeters apart, she quickly pressed her lips against his. Just as quickly as she kissed him, she was about to pull away, but a strong hand behind her head brought her back into the kiss. She felt her lips parting and his tongue sliding into her mouth to meet hers.

Bulma couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe they were kissing like this--but she loved it. It felt amazing. She realized how bad she wanted Vegeta…and how much she…loved him.

Finally, their lips parted and to avoid the awkwardness between them, she turned back around to the insides of the Gravity Chamber, did one last thing, and declared with a smile, "Well…it's fixed now."

Vegeta stood up. "Good," he simply stated as if nothing had happened. And then, he left, leaving a very confused and disappointed Bulma.

_I HATE how he does that! He always makes me think he really cares, but then he just leaves…leaves me all by myself._ Bulma tried to tell herself that she couldn't let him control her so easily. She told herself that she was stronger than that and wasn't going to be taken advantage of. But she also couldn't deny that she loved every minute of what had just taken place… She loved every bit of any affection he showed her… And if being able to enjoy that meant that she also had to deal with disappointment and loneliness later, then maybe she didn't mind it too bad after all.

She stood up and sighed deeply out of confusion and just simply fatigue. She decided she should just go to bed and try not to worry about anything.

&&&

Meanwhile, Vegeta had decided to do the same. He wanted to get some sleep so he could wake up earlier the next morning and get some extra training in. But once again, all of his thoughts went to a certain blue-haired woman. He thought about their kiss… He admitted to himself that he did enjoy it…but it was something so foreign to him. Everything was foreign to him now. Everything he ever knew and learned was somehow thrown out the window at this point. All he knew was Bulma. And these feelings toward her that were different than anything he had ever felt before. And all these questions running through his mind that he had no answers to.

Bulma was the first woman he had ever met that really intrigued him. He thought he'd never be able to understand her, but yet, he felt like he knew her so well. He always knew just the right thing to set her off…but she was the same way with him. And he knew it.

_Why am I so attracted to her? The woman drives me insane!_ But he knew that for some reason, he liked it. She was beautiful and there was no question that he was physically attracted to her. But he felt something else for her…which was unexplainable.

&&&

The next few days went on just like that. They both couldn't get each other out of their minds, and they even shared another kiss. And as the time went on, and they had more "moments" together, of course, the sexual tension between them began to grow. They both had so much desire for each other, and they knew it. That was definitely something that they could not deny.

But they didn't try to anymore. They wanted each other so bad… But they really cared about each other as well, and even Vegeta had realized this.

&&&

One night, the feeling became too strong that they simply couldn't ignore it anymore.

Bulma was lying in bed, trying to go to sleep but to no avail. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was already 1 A.M. She couldn't stop thinking about Vegeta. She couldn't stop thinking about the kisses they've shared…and she wanted more.

She climbed out of her bed and without turning on a light, she opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. But to her surprise, Vegeta was standing there looking right back at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She was planning on sneaking into his room, and was a little surprised to have been caught in the act. But what was Vegeta up to? He wasn't trying to sneak into her room…was he?

"I should ask you the same thing."

"Well…" She didn't want to tell him exactly what she was doing, so she had to think of a cover-up. "I-It's none of your business! Maybe I was just going to get a glass of water."

Vegeta knew something was up with her story, but he couldn't help but notice how cute she was. And his eyes lingered on her longer as he saw that she was only wearing a nightshirt that just came down to the middle of her thighs. But, of course, Bulma had definitely noticed that he was only in boxer shorts.

"Well, fine," he said, "I'm going back to bed." He turned back around and opened his bedroom door.

"Wait!" Bulma stopped him. She paused for a moment because she was unsure of how to ask this. "Um…I really can't go to sleep…Would you mind if I stayed with you for just a few minutes?"

His dark eyes met hers for just a second before he walked into his room, but didn't shut the door behind him. Bulma took that as a "yes". She walked in, shutting the door behind her, followed him to his bed, and sat down beside him.

They were silent for a few moments, but finally, Bulma spoke up. "So why were you out in the hallway?"

"The same reason you were," he said. By now, he had pretty much figured out that she was coming to his room, but little did she know that he was doing the same.

"You were…getting some water?" she asked.

"Sure."

Another few minutes of silence passed between them. And once again, Bulma was the first to speak up.

"Hey, Vegeta?" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You know, Gohan once told me that on Planet Namek, you told him that I was beautiful. Did you really say that?"

"No," he lied. "He must be thinking of someone else. Frieza probably said it." He chuckled to himself at that last remark.

Bulma playfully hit him in the stomach, and realized how rock-hard his abs were. "Oh, whatever! You know you said it!"

"And? If I did?"

"Nothing…," she replied quietly. "I just think it's really…sweet of you."

Vegeta grunted but didn't respond. A brief moment passed, but suddenly, in one quick movement, Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma and pulled her down onto the bed. He just stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

But then he leaned down and whispered so softly in her ear, "But you are a beautiful woman, Bulma." And then he buried his face in her soft, blue hair, taking in her sweet scent.

_/ Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine_

_I'll try not to make you cry_

_And if you get inside my head, then you'd understand_

_Then you'd understand me /_

His actions took Bulma by surprise, but she loved it. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. She really loved being with him, and Vegeta would never admit it, but he loved it too.

"Thank you…Vegeta," she whispered.

He raised his head up to look her in the eyes. And for the first time, she could see everything. It was all written so clear in his ebony eyes…his feelings for her, his love for her, and now, at that moment, his desire for her.

Vegeta firmly pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. Bulma slowly slid her tongue across his bottom lip, which just increased his pure lust for her. He parted his lips, and she slid her tongue inside, teasing and tasting the inside of his mouth. He, of course, returned the favor.

_/ Why I've felt so alone, why I kept myself from love_

_And you became my favorite drug_

_So let me take you right now and swallow you down,_

_I need you inside /_

He moved to where he was on top of her, but he tried to be careful and not put too much weight on her. He broke their long, intense kiss and began kissing and licking across her jaw line and down her neck. Feeling his tongue sliding across her skin sent shivers up her spine. She began running her fingers up and down his back, tracing his muscles, and then proceeding to run her fingers through his thick, black hair.

He slid his hands down her body until he reached the end of her nightshirt. He grabbed it and quickly pulled it over her head, revealing that she was wearing no bra, only panties. Bulma's first reaction was to quickly put her hands across her breasts, but Vegeta moved them and she didn't protest.

_/If we had this night together_

_If we had a moment to ourselves_

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable /_

He continued kissing her body, and moved on down to her collarbone. He let his hands slid across her body once more, squeezing her breasts, her hips, and her thighs. His lips continued to move downward until they came upon her breasts. He let his tongue seductively slide across her nipple before he enclosed his mouth around it. Bulma had to bite her lip in order to keep herself from expressing the pleasure he was giving her.

Vegeta glanced up at her and smirked when he saw how he was really making her feel. His mouth moved over to her other breast, but he knew that he was already driving Bulma crazy. He could feel how bad she wanted him, but he also knew that she could really feel how bad he wanted her. He decided he would let her have a little fun, as well, so he turned over to where he was on his back and she was on top of him.

_/ Do you think that this right, or is it really wrong_

_I know that this is what we've been wanting_

_And all this burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat_

_It fills up 'til my heart is breaking /_

Bulma took the initiative and began kissing him as he did her. Her lips and tongue traveled down his neck and his chest, tracing all of his muscles. Ever so often, a few blue curls would fall in her face, but Vegeta would gently push them back behind her ear. At one point, she glanced up at him and saw that he was just staring at her. He loved to watch her.

But Bulma mistook that as she wasn't giving him any pleasure.

"Am I not making you feel good?" she questioned with a frown.

Vegeta sat up and put his arms around her. He gently traced his finger across her lips. "Do you honestly think that these lips have no effect on me?"

Her frown turned into a small smile, and Vegeta smirked, pulling her back down on the bed and climbing back on top of her.

_/ If we had this night together_

_If we had a moment to ourselves_

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable /_

Vegeta began kissing down her abdomen, letting his tongue circle her belly button. His lips kept moving downward until they reached the top of her panties. He looked up at her as he grabbed her panties and slowly pulled them off. She reached up and pulled at his boxers, and he assisted her in getting them off.

But then, she stopped him. "Vegeta! What about protection?"

"Protection from what?" He was a little irritated that she interrupted him.

"I don't want to get pregnant! You need to wear a condom!"

"Woman, I don't know what that is! But I'm not going to wear one anyway! The Saiyan Prince does not do such ridiculous things!"

Bulma just kissed his lips, as if to tell him: "Fine, you can continue." She didn't want to argue with him because she knew it would probably ruin everything. So she decided to just let it go.

Bulma's heart rate increased dramatically as she knew what was going to happen next. Vegeta pushed himself into her, but he tried not to be to forceful. He didn't want to hurt her.

And it did hurt Bulma somewhat. She clutched at his shoulders and the bed sheets in pain. But soon the pain subsided, and he began moving in a sensual, pleasurable motion. Bulma could not help but let a moan escape her lips, which excited Vegeta even more. But he had to control himself. He didn't want to be too rough with her because compared to him, she was definitely fragile.

_/ Now, we can both learn_

_Somehow, you'll see it's all we have_

_Love, it keeps us together_

_And I need love /_

But, to Bulma, there was something special about this time making love. Sure, Bulma was no virgin. She had had sex with Yamcha, but this time, with Vegeta, was very different. It felt right. When they became one together, she felt like she was with the person she belonged with. Forever. And, like with many things, Vegeta would never say it, but he felt that too.

The pleasure he was giving her kept building up, and finally reached its peak, and there was a release. Soon after, Vegeta felt it, too, and rolled off of her to lay beside her.

Bulma moved closer to him to curl up and go to sleep, but all of a sudden, he shot up in the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

_/ When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there_

_I'm only feeling half as good_

_Well I'm gonna find a way_

_To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive /_

"I feel like something…happened," he said.

"I'm probably pregnant now," Bulma responded sarcastically.

But Vegeta just ignored her. "Right then, for some reason, I saw that boy…the one from the future. I feel like…we just might have…changed something."

"By having sex?" she asked in disbelief, but then she started joking around. "We changed the world! I can see it now! We can be a team--you're the force and I'm the brains! I can kind of be like Batman. You know, I don't really have powers, but I do have the ability to invent awesome gadgets. We'll be unstoppable!"

"Damn it, woman! I'm not joking around!" he exclaimed.

"I know, I know! Geez, I was just playing…," she replied.

_/ If we had this night together_

_If we had a moment to ourselves_

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable /_

Bulma gently placed her hand on Vegeta's should, who was deep in thought. "Well, if anything really did happen, it'll be okay. Things will work out like they're supposed to."

They were both quiet for a few minutes. Little did they know that they really had just changed the outlook for the future. It was destiny for them to come together, and they would realize it soon enough.

"But you know what?" Bulma asked, completely changing the subject. "I really wish you'd stop calling me 'woman'! It's not my name!"

Vegeta turned around to face her, and gently placed his hand on her cheek. He brought his face closer to hers, and the corner of his lips turned up into a smirk.

"Shut up," he said simply before quickly and firmly pressing his lips against hers. He wrapped his strong arms around her and they laid back down on the bed together, eventually drifting off to sleep.

_/ If we had this night together_

_If we had a moment to ourselves_

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable /_

THE END.

* * *

Well, what do ya think? Personally, I like it. I think I did a good job on keeping them in character. I thought the lyrics of that song fit them really well, and I think it fit this fic well too. That's an awesome song, btw, ya'll should definitely check it out. By The Calling. And ya know, I've had their CD "Camino Palmero" since it came out in 2001, and here it is 2006, and I'm just now listening to it! Why? I have no idea. lol But anyways, please review! I'd love to know what you think! Thanks! Byebye! 


End file.
